Hazardous
by PatchTheProdigy
Summary: Life at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has always been somewhat tranquil, and you know, the animatronics were fine with that. One trip to the rarely-trodden upon annex will change everything that Bonnie and the others have ever known. What is with these new animatronics, and why do they want the Fazband gone?
1. The Annex

**Hazardous**

The south wing is a rarely trodden section of the Pizzeria for the animatronics. But one journey there starts the chase of a lifetime for Bonnie and the rest of the Fazbear animatronics…

**Chapter One: **Bonnie has a pretty normal day: singing with the Fazband, seeing the smiling faces of children, and then finally going into night roam to guard the pizzeria in his six hours of sentience. But upon going to the rarely-trodden south wing with a friend, he notices something new.

⁂⁂⁂

_Chapter One: The Annex_

⁂⁂⁂

When one is an animatronic, they don't have much to look forward to. They live day-to-day on dreary, repetitive code in programming, with no sentience whatsoever. They didn't even live life, not in the correct sense, and that was an unfathomable thought for many. The thought of not existing… absolutely inconceivable.

Bonnie recognized that he was very lucky in that respect. He was alive, truly sentient, even if it was only for a brief amount of time in the dead of night. He wouldn't even exist without that complex AI, and he didn't just know it, but he appreciated the fact that it existed.

The large purple rabbit walked at a casual, thumping gait, his plastic red eyes sifting the area around him for any out-of-place happenstance. That was to no avail; he only saw the neat rows of seats and tables with colorful party hats on top of them, ready for the party that would indubitably happen the next day. He sighed, the sound vaguely resembling the whirring of a machine. Then he closed his jaw and continued on the patrol.

Very rarely was anything at all out of place at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza at night. Bonnie knew that as he walked through the short, dark hallways to reach the backstage storage room for all of the spare parts. That room was a work in progress; most every night, even nights where endos needed to be resuited, he worked on cleaning the room. Of course, it was such a wreck that it was hopeless, but it gave him something to do. He liked things nice and neat. Besides, with enough time, he held to the high hope that one day the room WOULD be nice and clean.

In the dark room, Bonnie started arranging the heads so they all faced the right way, right towards the camera. And he carried on, humming peacefully to himself, for perhaps about an hour.

One hour. Not six.

He was interrupted by a loud clanging sound right behind him. He jumped and rotated his head one hundred and eighty degrees to see a certain yellow chicken standing in the doorway, her lilac eyes wide and her orange beak, lined with teeth, wide open. Around her were at least two hours' worth of spare parts.

He sighed, annoyance in the sound, as he turned around, allowing his head to fall back into the correct place. When he spoke, he didn't sound annoyed, however much he might have felt it. "Chica. What brings you here?"

The bird animatronic looked absolutely shocked for just a moment at her mess, an uncharacteristic thing for her, but then snapped out of it. "I was just gonna ask you something."

Getting a mental picture of the kitchen and the pizza strung out upon it, Bonnie replied, "Well, what is it?"

"I want to explore the annex."

The annex was the section of Fazbear's that was furthest from the entrance and the office. A maze of hallways, game rooms, and party rooms comprised the place. It was very rare that Bonnie went there, even on endoless nights. He still had the room to clean, after all.

The purple rabbit leaned over and tenderly picked up one of the fallen masks, one of Freddy, and he sighed upon the sight of a large dent in between the eye holes. "Go ahead and have at it. You're a free bird." His voice had a note of weariness in it; that was undeniable.

Chica put her wings on her hips, knocking over at least three full heads with loud clangs as she did so. "I decided that I wanted some company."

Bonnie's ears twitched at the top. One of his eyes followed suit. "Okay… Why me? Foxy's always game for an adventure."

Chica stared at him as if he'd asked an incredibly stupid question, with one of her purple eyes twitching. "Oh, I don't know… because we're friends!" She waved her wings emphatically. Then she huffed and crossed those same appendages. "You never want to eat pizza with me."

Well, in his honest opinion, his aversion to eating pizza was perfectly understandable. He hated the mess it made of his fur and innards, and besides, he couldn't even taste it.

"Now I have several more nights' worth of cleaning to keep me busy as well," he retorted, motioning towards all of the metal parts that had been knocked down.

Chica's eyebrows lowered. "I'm lonely, and we never spend time together. Please!"

Yeah, that was something he could agree on, no matter how upset he got. Chica and he never spent enough time together. Despite her… Chica-ness, she really was one of Bonnie's best friends.

He gave the fallen masks a forlorn look and then replied, with a long, tinny sigh, "Alright, Chica. We'll go explore."

Chica smiled and threw her wings up in the air in a celebratory gesture. Several more spare parts, including an inactive endoskeleton, fell to the ground. "Great! Let's go!"

Then she quickly grabbed his paw and dragged him out. All he could do was avoid stepping on the parts and risk damaging them further.

⁂⁂⁂

The south wing's main hallway was connected to the large main room of the pizzeria, where kids played arcade games and ran around like they usually did. It had been where Bonnie had free-ranged throughout the day back before the Bite of '87, interacting with all of his little friends. Yellow tape ran across the entrance, bearing huge black text that read "UNDER CONSTRUCTION" across each piece.

Chica grinned widely at the entrance, her eyes light, before walking right through it, breaking the security tape in the process. Bonnie followed suit.

_Some obstacle, _Bonnie thought, a little smirk coming across his muzzle.

Anyway, the main hallway of the annex was floored by checkered in black and white, like the majority of the back areas of the pizzeria. The walls were a plain white color, and had specks of dirt and various bacteria growing along it. Some streamer-type things with shiny foil stars of assorted colors were strung across the ceiling, though Bonnie's ears would easily pull them down. A few pizzas were colored onto the doors, which were plentiful.

The hall itself was properly L-shaped, too. It had doors branching off into the game room, the maze room, and the other part of the hallway, which contained the doors to the Party Rooms.

Posters were also hung on the wall nearest to Bonnie. They had the usual pictures on them; Freddy beaming, the words "FUN TIME" captioning the picture, of Chica on stage with her mouth wide open with "EATING TIME" emblazoned next to her, and finally, of Bonnie himself, in a picture taken before the bite, with "PARTY TIME" on him. They were the exact same ones as were in the East Hall, where Chica approached her beloved kitchen and the office.

"I look pretty good in my picture, huh?" Chica quipped, noticing what he was looking at. His head turned to see that the chicken was smirking.

"Well, not as great as I do." Bonnie chuckled a bit after making the statement. His ears flicked as he scanned the posters once again. How fun it was, seeing oneself on something as large and noticeable as a poster.

He only really noticed the fact that long, rolled-up pieces of paper were on the ground, the same size as the ones on the walls. Thinking nothing of it, Bonnie leaned over and picked one up. A rubber band secured it in its rolled up form.

"A poster," Chica remarked, raising one eyebrow. "What's on it?"

"Obviously I still need to unfurl it," Bonnie deadpanned in response. He narrowed his eyes at the little bit of rubber. _How should I remove this…? _He softly touched it with his metallic paw, and then tried to grip it. What he got was the slippery little thing sliding between his fingers. _What?! _Hot embarrassment pouring over him, he fumbled with it, his movements getting more and more frustrated with every attempt.

Chica laughed shortly at his expense, just further flustering Bonnie. "What?" the purple rabbit borderline snapped, a certain thickness to his tone.

Smirking, Chica responded, "Alright, Bonnie, let me get this."

Then, quickly and easily, she pulled on the rubber band, snapping it in half.

Bonnie glanced rapidly between the bird and the now unfurled poster. Was that how rubber bands were supposed to work?

Chica grabbed the poster from him and unwrapped it, holding it sideways and then correcting it. Her eyes widened as if she was horrified at what she saw. Bonnie noticed his boisterous friend's sudden quietness and heavily stepped over to get his own look.

What stared back at him was his very own friend Chica, doing some sort of dance. But it was a different Chica. That Chica had long, wavy feather tufts on her head, and a bib with "Let's Party" across it in yellow and orange text. A glowy blush was next to the neat-toothed beak on that Chica's face. Even weirdest of all, that Chica was skinny, with a long pink skirt on.

Bonnie would have made a joke if Chica hadn't looked so utterly horrified at what she saw. "What do you think it is?" he asked her, wondering if she had come to the same conclusion. It'd make sense, considering the shock on her face.

"Me," she got out, still staring at the poster. "But I don't look that ugly, do I?"

Bonnie shook his head resolutely. 'Ugly' wasn't the right word for the bird in the poster, but he did agree, Chica looked less… weird. "That's not what you look like at all," he assured out loud. His red eyes narrowed. "But if it's not you, then who is it?"

Chica shook her head, groaning loudly. "I don't know," she snapped, glaring at the poster. "This is weird." She hit it away with a quick swipe of her wing. Then she quickly leaned down to grab another, yanking the rubber band off once again. After a minute of staring at it, in shock, she said, "Bonnie… I think this is supposed to be Freddy."

She pushed the poster into his paws. He scanned every inch of it and saw that yes, it _was _a bear… but it was so utterly impossible that it was Freddy Fazbear. The face was so differently shaped, and it has splotchy pink things on its cheeks that looked like some kinds of terrible rashes. It had a black top hat with a red stripe through it, and a black bowtie, though.

Overall, he had to disagree. "This can't be Freddy," he responded, looking up from the poster and at Chica. "Look at those splotches on its cheeks." He jabbed at them for emphasis. "And that muzzle is too smashed in to be healthy."

Chica crossed her wings. "Well, what is it if it's not Freddy then, Bonnie?"

Bonnie's ears twitched irately at the tone of voice she'd taken on. But he responded as evenly as he could, "I don't know. I really don't know."

The question was haunting, though. If those, dare he say it, _abominations, _weren't supposed to be them, then why were they there, right next to those posters of the Fazband? Were they… replacements? New animatronics? Just a cruel trick by some laughing graphics designer?

He hated the first thought. If Chica and Freddy were being replaced – he still dearly doubted that the bear was Freddy – than what did that mean for him? What did that mean for his family?

The haunted look in Chica's plastic purple eyes betrayed that a possibility equally as bad had occurred to her.

Bonnie quickly rolled up both posters and threw them against the wall haphazardly. He readily admitted that he was unnerved by them. "Come on, Chica. They could have been… cruel jokes by the graphics designer."

Neither one of them believed that. But Chica still nodded. "Alright…"

She was definitely skeptical; she had that trail off in her voice. He truthfully was as well. But it was something that Bonnie figured they couldn't worry about. "Come on, let's go eat some pizza." He put a metallic paw on her shoulder. He gave it a gentle tug before he got any response though.

"Let's eat," she agreed, a bit vaguely. It seemed to register with her a moment later what he was really offering, though. "Wait, we can eat pizza together?"

He forced a smile. "Uh, sure. We can't get all preoccupied with this, after all."

Chica's smile faltered for just a moment… but then returned, as crooked-toothed as ever. "Okay, let's go!"

Chica marched, as quickly as she was used to, down the hallway, grinning. Bonnie glanced at those posters again. Whatever he said or thought a second ago, he wouldn't forget about those posters.

_I'll visit again tomorrow, _he resolved. He ran after Chica in attempt to catch up before adding mentally, _if there are no endos._

⁂⁂⁂

Hey there Fazbear fandom. PatchTheProdigy here, bringing to you chapter one of a story I've been writing: Hazardous! This story takes place in between the two Five Nights at Freddy's games, I'm thinking. I've loved the game (I've gotten close to beating 20/20/20/20 on the MOBILE VERSION!) and especially the lore behind it, especially the fan lore. You'll see some ideas inspired by some of my favorite writers in this fandom, among the likes of which are Delta-V, Cenobia100, and The Gentleman Xerneas.

Regarding the rating and genres on this story: I rate the story T as a warning to people that this story will contain some overall sombering occurrences. The story will have a good many genres, though, I believe: suspense, friendship, family, horror, adventure, and even a bit of romance. Like any good epic, this will be a hopefully fine slurry of palatable flavors.

I'm really excited to tell this story, though, guys! I hope that you come to enjoy it!


	2. New Animatronics

**Hazardous**

Bonnie has a pretty normal day: singing with the Fazband, seeing the smiling faces of children, and then finally going into night roam to guard the pizzeria. But he notices something new on his patrol of the new secret annex on the building. What is with the blue rabbit, and all of the branding of the word "new" on posters on the walls?

**Chapter Two: **Bonnie further investigates the animatronics, trepidation gripping him.

⁂⁂⁂

_Chapter Two: New Animatronics_

⁂⁂⁂

As the clock ticked over to twelve, Bonnie did the unusual: he hustled right down to the office at the quickest pace he could on his large purple feet. It was exceedingly rare that he ever had to travel anywhere at any pace above a leisurely but constant stomp, but he could still do it, and got down to the office by the time that the neon-blue clock ticked to 12:05.

Peeking into the office door, he was pleased to find that there were no endoskeletons, active or otherwise, inside the office. A usual mess littered the floor, not bothering Bonnie _too _much. Not enough that he'd give up a night of checking out the annex, though.

Bonnie went back at a steady trot, quite different than his previous run and usual stomping walk. It was by his estimation that he made it back past the show stage, which was devoid of anyone, by 12:15. Already he could hear the sound of flushing toilets. Chica had always been fascinated by them.

The purple rabbit purposely ignored the posters on the ground, though he didn't avoid to notice them, or the fact that the one of him that he knew and loved had a huge rip in the corner. He hadn't come to panic, after all.

No, Bonnie had the foggiest idea as to why he was taking the second night off in a row from cleaning the storage room at all. Probably he wanted to investigate that annex, see if there was anything worth noting. _Maybe I shoulda checked the filing cabinet in the office._

Bonnie opened the door closest to the exit to the main room of the pizzeria and peered in. Total darkness greeted the animatronic rabbit, leaving him unable to see anything. Turning on the hidden lights affixed to either side of his eyes solved that issue.

It turned out that it was just a party room. It looked quite different from the few other times he'd been in there, with a bright banner reading "PARTY TIME" across the ceiling instead of a faded old sign he could have sworn was there before. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him. The tables were as clean as the janitor bothered making them and party hats, oddly enough, lined the tables. _That's funny. Normally they pass them out at parties…_

Bonnie narrowed his eyes and put a paw on his chin. _Did they? It's been years since 1987…_

Shrugging off the minor differences as well as he could, Bonnie closed that door and ambled across the hall, checking the adjacent party room. It was similarly different from how he remembered it, with an entire wall of drawings with curled edges being along the wall. It was just as neat and bright as the other party room, with the exception of a dead cockroach he could see in the corner.

The other party rooms were likewise without much circumstance. One of them had a whole bunch of balloons gathered in the roof, which really got Bonnie thinking. The establishment normally only put balloons out for parties, he was sure of it.

Alright, nothing too iffy there.

Bonnie stomped his way through the narrow hallway to the maze room. It had a large structure in it, where young children would have played. The equipment was considerably newer than a lot of the other stuff at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza; following the death of three children when its predecessor collapsed, Fazbear's faced intense scrutiny by nearby parents and legal professionals alike.

Bonnie sniffled, as if about to cry. Those youngsters had died too young…

The rabbit, his mind now a bit duller from the aggrieving memory, realized fully that there was nothing out of place in that maze room. The ball pit was where it usually was (it probably hadn't been cleaned in years) and the plastic and metal showed no signs of anything.

What had he expected to find in there, an animatronic? Pfft.

His fear still rode on him, but he realized something, clear as day, right then. If he wanted to figure something out about the animatronics, he had to check the Parts and Services room, and maybe even the office.

Bonnie shut his eye lights off as he got out of the maze room. He couldn't get used to that lighting, after all, or it wouldn't seem as bright when he would need it.

He again sped up just a little bit to get past the creepy, conspicuous posters. But then he became eerily aware of every step he took, and his muzzle stretched out into a tight frown. His ears flicked nervously atop his head. A sense of dread came over the rabbit as he came to a complete halt at the Parts and Services room. He'd been in the place before: loads of prototypical endoskeletons and deactivated ones lay around. It was a tense room in the first place, but the thought of what he would find just scared him.

His paw brushed the brass doorknob, but ended up falling limply at his side. What pleasure was there in knowing? Whatever happened, he was sure, no, _positive _that something bad was going to come of it. Ignorance was bliss, Bonnie was sure, and he'd rather be unprepared for the new animatrons and happy than to be scared and aware.

Upon another consideration… no, that wasn't the case. If Chica was being replaced, he would have at least wanted to know about it.

Bonnie flickered on his eye lights and sighed lengthily, his paw coming to a rest on the door handle. Trepidation gripped him. Something terrible was going to happen. He wanted to run and hide, hide in the corner of the broom closet, and hope for the best.

Yet he had to know. Not only out of morbid curiosity, but to protect his family.

With a long inhale, Bonnie twisted the doorknob, and opened the door and slowly, reluctantly pulled the door open. A long creak filled the quiet hall.

The first thing that Bonnie's light fell upon was the long, artificially-grinning face of the rashy bear.

Bonnie gasped. Had he not been anticipating that very sight, he would have jumped. It was the fact that it was what he was expecting that naturally surprised him.

But another thing became evident to the rabbit: _the poster didn't do it justice._

The bear was _scary. _Its rashes were shining just as brightly as on the poster, but were made worse by the light being emitted from Bonnie. His face looked even more unnatural than it did on the poster, with its crushed in jaw. It looked as if it'd gotten punched in the face, but not even moreso.

The only thing about it that didn't panic the rabbit was the fact that it was shorter than he was by about a head. But even that creeped him out, in the same way that seeing a creepy munchkin would.

His eyes were scanning all three, yes, _three _animatronics, widening and widening.

It felt like three eyes were boring into him, one pair black, another blue, the harshest of them all green. The blue bunny at the end seemed more like it was staring at him than anything else. His eyes, whenever Bonnie's gaze flitted down to the Chica expy, he immediately had to jump back down to view the clown because he could _swear _that its eyes blinked at him. Its teeth were even more unnaturally spaced and smashed in than even the bear.

Bonnie, eventually, ignored the other animatronics, despite a crawling feeling inside him that it was a bad idea and instead turned his attention to the plastic-looking blue member of the group. It wasn't just blue; it had a great deal of white that couldn't have all been makeup. Its stomach was smooth-looking and as shiny as the rest of him. He was the tallest of the new animatronics; he was just a bit taller than Bonnie himself.

Every time he tried to scan him over, it felt like he was still being stared at, scrutinized, threatened, even if those animatronics weren't in a free-range mode. Would they be? At the moment he was too anxious to even consider it.

Bonnie gulped again and backed up, still feeling the eyes all on him. Then he promptly ran away, his steps quick and muffled.

It still felt like the eyes were on him, like something were right behind him, even by the time he got all the way back to the show stage. He felt just a tiny bit better as he made it back to the familiar space.

"What's got ya so excited, matey?"

Bonnie jumped badly at the voice, glancing around. He could have sworn that a flash of a blue rabbit occurred in him, a hallucination, before he could certainly tell that it was Foxy the Pirate Fox who'd spoken.

"Foxy! Aren't you supposed to be in… Pirate's Cove?"

"I noticed ya weren't backstage. Wondered where in the seven seas ya coulda gone." He showed his shiny golden teeth in a smile.

It was strange, seeing the fox outside of his curtains. He was most comfortable amongst the golden coins and cardboard cutouts of the ocean. But his thoughts were too strained to register it fully. "I was in the other wing," he got out quickly, pointing towards it with his purple forepaw. His ears stood more erect than ever following the hallucination. The slightest sound of a footstep would send him running.

"Were ya, lad?" The fox scratched his ear with his hooked left hand. "Well, shiver me timbers if ya aren't distressed! What's goin' on, Bonnie boy?" A red-furred arm slung companionably around Bonnie's shoulders. He brought him down on the showstage to have a seat. A smile was across his muzzle, though Bonnie could tell that was just how the vulpine was, smiling like that. He was really worried about him.

Funny thing about Foxy: he had an air about him that just made you want to empty all of your inhibitions to him.

"Well… Chica and I… We explored the annex."

"Go on with it, lad. Yah've been in the south wing, haven'cha?"

"That's what I said… yes, I was there. We saw these posters. Posters of… revamped animatronics. One of them looked like a weird version of Chica, the other she reckons looks like Freddy. It had us pretty nervous, so I ate pizza with her to keep us from panicking."

"Revamped animatrons?" Foxy's plastic golden eyes widened. "Like, they're replacin' us?"

"Maybe… and I just went there, to investigate. I don't know what they are: replacements, just new animatronics, or what. I went into parts and services and saw… well…"

Bonnie got a mental picture of that bunny's green eyes boring into him, and shuddered. Foxy lifted his eye patch and gently said, "Ya saw the animatronics, didn'cha! And now you think we're gonna be replaced?"

Not wholly inaccurate, Bonnie decided. "It felt like they were staring right at me. I just wanted to run and hide." There was a pause. "They weren't in free-range," he added after a bit of thought.

"Aye… Very fishy. The best advice I've for ya, Bonnie, is not to rustle your mussel over it. Take it to Fazbeard and he'll know what's goin' on."

However much Bonnie found hated talking about it, he had to agree. Freddy was the one who was in the know around those parts.

The purple animatronic nodded his affirmation. "I agree. Uh, thanks Foxy."

"No problem lad." Foxy stood up, smiling. It was difficult to determine whether he was really happy or if he was just being amiable. "So, shall we head back up to me cove?"

Bonnie's mouth was an uncertain frown. It'd be good to get talking with Freddy over with, the organized rabbit inside him told him… but at the same time, he didn't exactly _want _to do anything with it right that moment. The fear was still fresh, and maybe Foxy could tell him about his supposed adventures. Getting his mind off of it seemed like the most appealing choice.

"Sure," Bonnie replied, standing up and forcing a smile. It was genuine, just difficult to pull it with his servos still off the well.

Besides, what was another night?


	3. Activated

**Hazardous**

The south wing is a rarely trodden section of the Pizzeria for the animatronics. But one journey there starts the chase of a lifetime for Bonnie and the rest of the Fazbear animatronics…

**Chapter Three: **Freddy has a keen idea on things: diplomacy has never failed.

⁂⁂⁂

_Chapter Three: Activated_

⁂⁂⁂

The next night, 12AM, Bonnie quit his procrastination by emptying out, in a tumble of words, what he had seen the previous night.

"And _then _I ran back here, felt like I was being chased, and told Foxy all about-"

"Bonnie!"

The purple rabbit abruptly stopped mid-sentence at Freddy's interjection. His ears twitched unconsciously. He noted the shocked _are you nuts_ expression on Chica's face and the calmness on Freddy's.

The animatronic bear cleared his throat and spoke once again, in his deep voice. "Bonnie, slow down. I could hardly understand two words at the speed I was going before. After all, I'm a slow bear."

Bonnie's eyes ran across both animatronics' faces for a second, then he sighed, speaking deliberately and slowly. "I've patrolled the south wing two nights in a row now…" He glanced back at said wing for emphasis. "And I saw animatronics."

"They're weird," Chica chimed in, shuddering. There was no doubt in Bonnie's mind that she had a mental picture of the strange version of herself, with the girly shape and the pink shirt, as she spoke.

"Animatronics?" Freddy put a paw to his chin. "Are they active?"

Bonnie shook his head. "Not when I saw them. They're creepy, the one of them was staring at me."

"I think that they're replacements," Chica interrupted. "A brown bear, a weird version of me-"

"Fazband, settle down."

Both Chica and Bonnie ceased to talk. Purple and red eyes trained on Freddy, who looked between them.

Seeming satisfied with their sudden stop, Freddy began, "Alright, so there are new animatronics."

"Replacements," Chica hissed.

"New animatronics who inhabit the south wing in, I assume, the Parts and Services room?"

Chica, predictably, hissed, "They're dangerous!"

Bonnie glanced from side to side, indecisive. Just what was Freddy thinking? They didn't exactly have big news for him often, but he seemed to be buffering a bit longer in showing understanding. No doubt he did understand, possibly even with Bonnie's first attempt at speaking. It was with an air of suspicion in his voice that Bonnie responded. "Yes…"

Freddy clapped his paws, creating a muffled sound. "Well then, I think it's pretty obvious what we should do, when they are activated."

Chica nodded, though her eyes were narrowed. She crossed her wings. "It is…"

Bonnie could definitely tell that their ideas were indeed very different. He himself didn't know what he wanted to do, except that he never wanted to see those animatronics again.

"Excellent. We're going to exercise diplomacy."

"_What?!" _Chica exclaimed, giving the bear a very odd look.

_You have to be kidding me! _"You can't be serious!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Freddy's plastic blue eyes, which previously had gleam to them, narrowed a bit. "What else could we do?"

"Tell 'em that we aren't gonna be replaced," Chica responded, as if it were the only way. She put her fist up into the air in a motivational stance.

"Ignore them and be wary," the rabbit added his own two pence. "You wouldn't believe the feeling that comes with seeing them…"

"They'll take our jobs without even knowing who we are? That's a terrible idea! I do a good job, you know!"

"We need to be diplomatic. They should consider us friends, rather than rivals or enemies. With those suggestions, we will either cause needless strife or remain friendless. If you ever tell me that you don't get lonely from time to time, you are lying."

Bonnie thought back to those long, lonesome nights. Yeah, he did get lonely at times… but there was no living way he was associating with those animatronics. They were too intimidating, triggering fear in every follicle of hair on him. He would rather deal with a bit of loneliness than those animatronics, that was for sure. He voiced so.

Freddy sighed, his tone husky. "I'll tell you what: we'll vote. It's all or nothing. I'm going to be a diplomat and talk to them." He raised his voice to a yell. "Foxy!"

Metal footsteps, in a moment or two, became audible, as the vulpine got closer. He hurried out the show stage and grinned oddly. Clearly he was confused. "What do you think we should do about these new animatrons that Bonnie's seen?"

_So he really did hear my story the first time through. Huh._

Something unfortunate was very true. Foxy was a very friendly, amiable animatronic. "Why, we should welcome them, is what! I say, maybe even one of them could be me first matey!"

…Of course, Foxy didn't remember how spooked he, Bonnie, had been. He wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed.

"Come on, Bonnie. Agree with me. We need to take them by storm, tell them who's boss!" Chica bent her knees, grinning with a light in her eyes.

"No way. They're creepy. If you want to agree, we're ignoring them."

After a bit more back-and-forth between the bird and the bunny, much to Bonnie's anxiety, the animatronics were walking, a slow unified group, through the main hallway of the annex. Bonnie hunched over, sulking a bit at the prospect. Nerves were already gripping him by the time they passed the posters, which were firmly hanging over top of the familiar ones.

Freddy was at the head of the group, his thumping footsteps louder and more amiable than any of the others. The smile on his face just made it evident that he was really excited for the chance to befriend someone new. That'd been a tough thing for Freddy to deal with following the Bite, Bonnie was very aware of that.

But even at the expense of Freddy's happiness, he'd have wanted to stay behind.

Freddy's paw fell on the door knob. Bonnie's ears shot upward as he realized: golly, they were close! He gulped, hearing the sound of animatronic joints, however far away. By the sounds of it, they were active, very, that night.

The bear twisted the brass handle to reveal, to nobody's surprise, an animatronic-less storage room.

"I don't like this at all," Chica grumbled. Bonnie very much agreed with the yellow animatronic.

"Aye, what this be?" Foxy walked behind Chica and picked up a colorful sheet of paper. He frowned as his auric plastic eyes ran across the paper in front of him. Deep concentration fell over his face.

"What's that you have there, Foxy?" Freddy asked, coming next to the pirate.

"I can't read, mate."

Freddy took the paper and almost immediately said, "Well, this is a menu."

"What be on it, Fazbeard?"

"The usual: some activities, food and drink choices, and some information about the Fazfriends. That's what the new animatronics apparently go by. Their names are Freddie, BonBon, Chicka, and Foxette." Freddy enunciated the names "Freddie" and "Chicka" differently: Freddie with more emphasis on the last syllable, and "Chicka" with a short i sound rather than a long one.

Animatronic joints drew closer. Bonnie's eye twitched fearfully. "…Anything about the F-Fazband on there?" he stuttered, for the sake of saying something. He could swear, the animatronics were in the maze room. They were probably heading right for the main hallway. They'd be able to take him by storm, oh goodness…

"No." For the first time that night, Freddy sagged on his feet. "They are replacements… That means we can't even entertain kids anymore…"

Bonnie heard the sounds of metal on a plaster door, as if the animatronics were knocking on the door before touching its knob.

"Well, at least we can get some shipmateys in the later hours," Foxy said, looking on the bright side. Clearly he was used to not being able to entertain kids, having been out of commission for a long time.

"Listen, I don't like this. Let's get out of here." Chica pulled on Freddy's paw, trying desperately to get him to move. She pulled as hard as she could and he wouldn't budge. Bonnie avidly hoped that he would. When it failed for Freddy, she tried to grab Foxy's, but his bare endoskeleton hand slipped out of the way.

_Creak…_

A long creak sounded.

Bonnie squeaked.

The first animatronic through the door was one that he hadn't seen the previous night: a pink and gray fox. Its design was utterly hideous. It had green eyes that he could see even clear down the hallway. It had long pink ears that told him that the animatronic was Foxette… who was supposedly the new Foxy.

Had Bonnie not been terrified, he might have laughed.

Next up were Freddie, Chicka, and finally BonBon. The animatrons took their time on stumbling steps to get down the hallway. Tense silence fell over the groups.

Freddy smiled, years of showmanship making it a charming one. He stepped, thankfully, to the front, unconsciously shielding Bonnie and Chica. "Good day, Freddie, Foxette, Chicka, BonBon. My name is Freddy, emphasize the 'e.' These are my friends Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy." He held his paw out for a handshake.

Freddie and BonBon exchanged a bemused look with each other. _What the heck was that?!_

"I'm Foxette," the pink fox piped up. Her voice was squeaky, as if she was a young kid. That also partly explained how tiny she was. Foxy was a full head shorter than Bonnie, and she was a bit less than a head shorter than _Foxy. _She put her paw up, slowly closing the distance between her and Freddy's paws. The bear smiled even more widely as that happened.

There was a loud clank of metal against metal.

Bonnie froze up, the realization fully hitting him right away, as it'd been expected. Freddy had an expression right in between shock and hurt, and Foxette had an unreadable expression, though one thing was made obvious: it wasn't a mistake.

Foxette had dented Freddy.


	4. The Hunt Begins

**Hazardous**

The south wing is a rarely trodden section of the Pizzeria for the animatronics. But one journey there starts the chase of a lifetime for Bonnie and the rest of the Fazbear animatronics…

**Chapter Four **Bedlam ensues upon the meeting of the new animatronics, and Bonnie feels grateful for the little things in life.

⁂⁂⁂

_Chapter Four: The Hunt Begins_

⁂⁂⁂

The clang resounded through the hallway for only a fraction of a second before total discord took over.

Foxette had immediately jumped at Freddy right after she'd hit him, only to trip over Chica's foot, which just happened to be in the way. The pink vulpine crashed up against Bonnie's side, causing him to jump and almost fall into the wall.

Pure terror gripped Bonnie as he dashed out of the circle, the first to break away from the struggle. One animatronic paw, a brown one, reached out in attempt to grab Bonnie's arm. He and the animatronic's blue eyes met for a fraction of a second, revealing the pure hatred in his blue eyes. Bonnie stole his arm away and charged down the hallway. Rashy bear (Freddie it was; emphasis on the "ie") attempted to run out at him, but he apparently tripped over his own feet. _Thank goodness he can hardly move, _Bonnie thought, though it was small comfort in an otherwise terrible situation.

_I'm abandoning my family!_

Bonnie's eyes shot even wider open. He ran back, as quickly as possible, and inwardly chastised himself for being so cowardly and heartless.

By the time he got back to the main hall's corner, Freddie glared at him with hatred in his abnormally large blue eyes. He and Foxette were flailing about. Thanks to a decisive bit of teamwork courtesy of Freddy and Foxy, BonBon was added to that number, allowing Foxy to glare at all of the new animatronics.

"Scallywags, what ye be doin'?!" he roared at them, brandishing his hook. To a child it would sound really angry, terrifying, really. But Bonnie could hear the hurt in the robotic fox's voice.

Chica was, by contrast with everyone else, actually _handling _Chicka, though. Slapping her back and forth and keeping a firm grip on her neck, Chica glared daggers at the counterpart.

Freddy grabbed Chica, causing her to drop Chicka to the ground.

_They can't get up. _It was a comforting thought in a horrendous situation. He couldn't think with humor on the murderous expression that Freddie had as he flailed about.

Despite that clip of knowledge, the animatronics didn't stop running until they were in the dining room. Freddy set Chica down, as the bird glared. "I was_ so _just fine!" she shouted, her purple eyes narrowed at Freddy.

"Chica, it was a bad situation." Freddy patted Chica's shoulder in what he clearly hoped was a consoling manner. Of course, Chica was too indignant to care. "The only thing that saved us is the fact that they are hardly able to move."

Bonnie relaxed his ears. He could still hear the sounds of frenzied animatronic limbs, indicating that the animatronics still hadn't gotten up yet. It was more small comfort. His servos were still going crazy, though...

"Those scallywags!" Foxy gasped. "Here'n we thought we were getting new shipmates." He sighed, looking at the ground with his disappointment.

"Bonnie?" Freddy's azure eyes slid to him, concern in them. "Are you okay? You've been awfully quiet tonight."

Taken aback, the purple rabbit shared eye contact with the Fazband leader. "I'm just in shock," he muttered. _I knew it. If we'd ignored them, this might not have happened._

_Actually, _a tinny metallic voice in the back of his head piped up, _It's good that we figured out that they were unfriendly before they really got moving._

_Yep, that's true. _With that thought in mind, for the first time that night, Bonnie actually smiled.

"It's good that we went over there tonight," Bonnie added. "Now we know that they're after us." A note of panic still struck him whenever he thought of it, but hey… at least he knew. "If we'd waited before they'd gotten used to free-roam mode."

Freddy smiled and patted Bonnie's shoulder. "Commendable optimism; I agree with Bonnie here. Now we are prepared."

"Aye."

"I still like my idea… but fine."

"Yeah. We would have sustained actual damages had we ignored them. And… really, thinking about it, the kids will still be entertained, at least."

Freddy soured considerably at that, his voice low and almost threatening as he muttered, "Yeah."

Clearly that was _not _the best thing to say. The smile on Foxy's face was too bright to possibly disappoint.

A new sound occurred to Bonnie. That was the sound of animatronic limbs regaining control. His eyes widened briefly, but then he figured it out: the animatronic was heading into the party rooms.

"One of them is out again," Bonnie whispered to the animatronics, voice whirring a bit. "Heading back into the party rooms. It's quick, so it's likely Foxette. The others are out of control."

Freddy gruffly rubbed his stomach, bringing Bonnie's attention to a dent right in the center of his the lightly-colored surface. But he didn't have time to react before Freddy stood up, looking around at all of them with steely blue eyes. "We don't want to face any of them again, if we can help it," he growled. "If she can dent me, than who knows what the others can do? I think we should divide into teams. Bonnie and Foxy, Chica and I. We'll communicate through the camera system: if we're in trouble, set it on the fritz. Check your cameras frequently so we know who's where."

Well, luckily, Bonnie was the most experienced in setting cameras on the fritz for several minutes at a time as he moved three rooms away from where he had previously been. The map of the building, south wing and all, was as normal as speaking to him.

Foxy and Chica didn't have that same experience, though. They blinked, dumbfounded, for a moment. Often Foxy ran out whenever he thought he might not be caught (or to surprise the endoskeleton) and Chica moved when Bonnie did, riding on his camera swapping.

"Just keep your head up, and concentrate. It's really simple."

"Um… okay." Chica frowned and then stepped to Freddy's side.

Foxy saluted. "Aye-aye, cap'n Fazbeard."

⁂⁂⁂

The hunt truly did begin right then. Both Foxy and Bonnie had strong hearing, so thankfully Bonnie didn't need to stretch his ears out to the point that they hurt him. He still did it anyway out of pure nerves.

"If those landlubbers come near us, I'll have 'em walk the plank," Foxy darkly muttered. His hook paw was considerably strained, as if he was prepared to attack an animatronic that just jumped out at them.

Bonnie briefly checked the cameras. On it, he could see the forms of Freddy and Chica, just near the backstage area. _Chica's probably making a wreck of the place, _Bonnie thought with a little sigh. But then that was replaced with depression. When would he get to clean it again? It was a bleak thought.

Ironically, they themselves were in the restroom area, walking around to the male rooms. So Bonnie and Foxy were along Chica and Freddy's normal nightly routes… and they were on their route. It was interesting.

Bonnie whispered, "Alright, they're backstage."

Foxy didn't show any sign of hearing other than a flick of his ear. "I reckon that one of the animatrons is down that way."

Bonnie put his ear just a bit higher, and he indeed _could _hear the sound of joints headed in the direction that Freddy and Chica were in. In other news, he could hear another set, faintly, in the distance, probably in one of the furthest party rooms.

The new animatronics had definitely split up; it'd probably been about an hour ago. They'd kept up their march for a time between ninety and one hundred and twenty minutes, so it was something he'd noticed.

"What should we do?"

"…Nothing. They haven't given us the signal." Bonnie checked the camera again, and saw the moving heads of Chica and Freddy moving towards the new animatronics. Bonnie briefly panicked, wondering what the heck Freddy was doing, but then it occurred to him: he probably didn't want to end up cornered by the office. "They're actually taking a smart move. Keeping themselves from being cornered in the office."

"Aye. Ya hear any other animatrons?"

"Not right now," Bonnie responded. It still unnerved him, to be unaware of where one of them was. It could be right in front of them and they wouldn't have any warning. Somehow, some way, Freddy would have figure out how to tell where they were based on the cameras, though. He figured out a lot.

"Got it matey."

Bonnie flipped to the cameras again quickly and got sight of Freddy and Chica continuing to carry out the plan of not being cornered. The sounds of animatronic joints indicated that the pursuing ones were still headed up that way.

"I could swear, I heard that ruffian bird this way…" The voice belonged to a female, leading Bonnie to believe that it was Chicka.

Bonnie and Foxy exchanged a startled glance. Bonnie, despite his fear, quickly checked the camera system, finding that Freddy and Chica were then coming around the direction they were in.

"Do ya think they can hear us?" Foxy muttered.

"We'll ask Freddy," Bonnie whispered back. "We need to whisper, though."

A growl erupted from the wall closest to them.

Bonnie jumped at the sound, and Foxy just froze up.

Animatronic joints moved as a figure appeared before the animatronics. Its muzzle was as crushed in as before, though it was twisted into a snarl. Bonnie remembered, though it was a bit of a blur at that point, the spiteful emotion in those eyes.

Freddie snarled loudly. "What have we here?!" he boomed.

Bonnie quickly set the cameras on the fritz. But his servos were going nuts for not the first time that night, leaving his thoughts garbled. Why had FREDDY been the only one blessed with all of the quick thinking in the pizzeria? The sound of animatronic joints from behind further confused him.

What was he supposed to do? Run? Hide? Attack? Either way, they'd encounter the other animatronics!

Freddie suddenly lunged out with his petite brown paw. Bonnie ducked as quickly as it could, the reaction only gut instinct.

Foxy took off around Freddie as he did so, the metallic steps of his quick. Freddie stumbled around, attempting to catch the vulpine. The purple rabbit tried following suit, but was much less lucky, catching a cuff around the head that knocked him to the ground. Foxy gripped his paw with his endoskeletic hand and yanked him to his feet before charging away, far faster than Bonnie could hope to run.

Another cuff was aimed towards Foxy, but the vulpine was far enough away to duck out of the way. Bonnie ran, though not without Freddie taking a rapid step and punching his back, grazing the metal after a wholly failed attempt to close the distance between them.

Fear sped Bonnie up as his ears stood up. He realized, with utter sickness in the pit of his stomach, that the joints were coming in from all sides.

Foxy yanked Bonnie around a corner as Bonnie glanced back and forth, wondering frantically where to go. His metal hand was pressed sharply to his lips.

"What's going on here, dear?"

The voice was simpering; Bonnie knew that the creepy factor was only helped by the fact that the word "dear" was in reference to the brown bear that probably had hatred written across his face.

"Those blasted bullsheads!" Freddie's booming voice came, abhorrence coloring every syllable. "Those slippery, sliding hunks of trash_ got away!_ When I get my paws on them, I'll _rip them limb from limb!_"

A brief sound between a squeak and a whimper escaped Bonnie's mouth.

"I'll wholeheartedly support you when you do that; of course you know that, honey-bee," an animatron who was almost definitely BonBon smoothly responded. "But you mustn't get so upset. They'll be taken care of eventually."

A flash of those green eyes staring at him, sizing him up, suddenly occurred to Bonnie.

"I will tear that fox's head off if it's the _last thing I do," _Freddie growled. "Freddie is ready."

If it weren't already concrete in Bonnie's mind that these things were both replacements and dangerous, it was.

"Ready for Freddy" had once been the phrase Freddy used to introduce himself to children, back before the Bite.

Plus, Freddie had just shown his murderous intent and brutish violence. That was a factor as well.

⁂⁂⁂

_Well, now, is this fun to write! You all know about the release of FNAF 2, and how this came before it? Well, it'll be worked in. A lot of headcanon smashing has been done as a result of it, though mine is actually quite intact. Your story will be advancing as planned._


	5. BonBon

**Hazardous**

The south wing is a rarely trodden section of the Pizzeria for the animatronics. But one journey there starts the chase of a lifetime for Bonnie and the rest of the Fazbear animatronics…

**Chapter Five** Bonnie meets his counterpart in the thick of things, and subsequently develops a new worst fear.

⁂⁂⁂

**Chapter Five: BonBon**

**⁂⁂⁂**

The clock ticked over to twelve AM once again, giving way to allow Bonnie's limbs to loosen up. The purple rabbit's red eyes peered down to investigate Chica and Freddy, who were in the same positions.

The first thing Chica did was yank a black cable out of her back and sigh with relief. "Yeah, that's refreshing." She threw the thick wire to the ground carelessly and gave a little dance, her joints painfully loud. Bonnie quickly looked into that cranny where he could check the camera and, furthermore, his battery. A flashing green bar indicated that he was at full charge.

Bonnie unplugged it, grinning a bit at Freddy's genius. Normally, they just stood for three or so hours on the first night of every week, just charging their batteries. Freddy had the brilliant idea that, at 5:59, the animatronics could plug themselves in quickly so they wouldn't have to stand idly with those new animatronics about. That would have been a death sentence for them, considering the ferocious intent that Freddie and the other Fazfriends had shown.

"Alright, Fazband," he said, his voice low and controlled in volume. "We're going to split up again. This time, Bonnie, you and Chica will be together. Foxy and I will likewise team up."

Chica frowned and crossed her wings, eyeing Freddy oddly. "Why?"

"Because of the animatronics," Bonnie whispered. _Has she forgotten?!_

"Oh yeah." Chica's smile wavered. "Alright. Let's do it, Bon!" She slung her arm around his neck, pulling him down to her height.

Guiltily, Bonnie inwardly hoped that he'd get to be with Freddy the next night.

"Are ya sure we shouldn't travel in a big group, Cap'n Fazbeard?" Foxy asked, slowly approaching the show stage, so his metal steps weren't too loud.

Freddy's blue eyes narrowed, and he put a large brown paw to his chin thoughtfully. "It actually would be pleasant if I had a few hours of observation with which I could come to understand these new animatronics better. If you would like, the three of you can travel in a group while I collect data on them."

Lingering doubt was in Bonnie's head, and he wanted to do nothing else but say no, that was a terrible idea. Freddy's quick thinking he needed on his side to protect him. Yet, they had to better understand the counterparts! The result was irresolution as he wondered whether to say something.

"Sounds great," Chica burst out, grinning proudly. "Team Chica'll be fine."

"Ya mean team _Foxy, _right?" Foxy said, narrowing his eyes as his muzzle was covered with a grin. He nudged her arm playfully.

Freddy's blue eyes suddenly met Bonnie. "Are you going to be okay with this arrangement, Bonnie?" he asked.

"I-" The purple rabbit sighed loudly, the sound of animatronic joints suddenly conspicuous. "I don't care," he stoutly replied, glancing quickly at the hallway to the south wing. "Let's just get out of here."

Freddy clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Good boy. I'll check in on you as much as I can."

All of the old animatronics bungled into the familiar north wing. Chica was leading the animatronics in the general direction of her dear kitchen, though taking West hall through some of the narrow, camera-less hallways of the building. Freddy let out a dark chuckle that filled the whole building as he separated, opting to instead head for the portion of the building containing the East hall, the kitchen, and the restrooms.

Hardly five minutes later, Foxette hissed at the group from the broom closet. The animatronics ran for a while, and Foxette followed for a bit… but then ended up falling on her face once again after about ten steps. Not even half an hour later, while Foxy was asking about the time, Chicka appeared from behind and grabbed Bonnie around the neck, though in that moment of pure panic for Bonnie, Foxy and Chica worked together to throw the creepy bird to the ground. While Bonnie was running, Chica had kicked the creepy duck/chicken (Bonnie really didn't know or care) and shouted, "Take that, freak!"

Bonnie was on to checking the cameras every few seconds. Freddy had taken to standing, stationary, in the East Hall, which is something that confused Bonnie because an animatronic would have seen him from a mile away. But he clearly didn't need any help, no matter what, and would hopefully share the secret with him.

It was after no fewer than fifteen minutes that Chica had led the group into the kitchen. All of the appliances, which were along the left and far walls, had white flour on them, waiting for the janitor to clean it up first thing in the morning. Old cabinets with chipping teal paint on them were along the right wall.

A spider scuttled away as Chica shut the door behind Bonnie.

She crossed her wings smugly. "They'll never find us in here."

Bonnie shook his head and sighed with annoyance. "Are you serious?" he asked, immediately feeling a bit guilty but also irritated. "That door won't keep us away from those animatronics. They still hear us!"

"I gotta agree with Bonnie here, Cheeks," Foxy added, holding his paw and hook out in a diplomatic manner. "They jes' need to check in here at the right time, an'…"

A prolonged _creak _sounded somewhere in the kitchen. Bonnie jumped, and Foxy's eye patch, which had formerly been over his left eye, flew up with surprise.

The creaking sound had been made by a baby blue and white bunny, whose head and foot were outside of some of the lowest cupboards. Purple-lidded green eyes stared at Bonnie, smugness in them. "Well, well, well… What have we here?"

Bonnie was rooted to the spot as the bunny removed himself further from the cabinet, with his other leg, his rump, and his right arm being the first out. Before he knew it, BonBon was standing right in front of him.

It just occurred to Bonnie that Foxy and Chica were backing away slowly. BonBon hooked his paw around Bonnie's shoulder, causing the others to freeze up as well. "A little purple wabbit," BonBon mused. "Hm, it's no wonder why I replaced you." He smirked, his overly defined teeth making it a creepy spectacle.

"Get your icky paws off of Bonnie!" Chica exclaimed.

BonBon gave her a disinterested look before once again smirking at Bonnie. Another paw found its way on Bonnie's chin, forcing his head upwards. "Now, what is _your _name, honeybee?"

Bonnie's ears were firmly behind his head, but the sound of more animatronic joints sounded in his ear. He promptly set the cameras on the fritz.

"Bonnie. Well, what is it that _you _do for your band? Oh, wait, you're built as a mock-up of myself. You play the guitar, unless I'm much mistaken."

"And he's _much _better than YOU!" Chica defiantly shouted, jabbing a finger at BonBon. Bonnie wished that she would stop talking, because a set of animatronic feet was coming down the hall. He couldn't tell who it was, but it wasn't Freddy, that much was certain.

"I won't hurt you, dear," BonBon replied a bit absently, smoothness still in every facet of his voice. The blind panic Bonnie experienced told him otherwise. "I just mean to ask you a few questions."

Bonnie tried to gently pull away, but the grip on his arm was too tenacious to do so.

BonBon blinked unnaturally quickly. "Now, then… what songs do you play on your guitar for the children?"

"Pizza for Friends, Happy Birthday from Freddy, Cupcake Conga, the usual," Bonnie muttered, his jaw held stiff while he did so.

"I play different songs. Alright. What is the appeal in your hideous purple color?

_I love purple… _"What's it to ya, scallywag?" Foxy roared, his hook pointed firmly in BonBon's direction. "Unhand me matey or I'll rip yar limb-from-limb!"

Bonnie let out a short scream as BonBon, in an unexpected show of strength, shoved him to the ground. Bonnie could feel the indent on his head, indicating that he'd been dented, in spite of his dizziness. Despite being disoriented, he could have sworn that BonBon's eyes flashed red for just a second. "You have _some nerve _to speak that way to a gentleman, _dog_," he hissed.

Foxy's golden eyes widened, but his hook remained in the air, pointed threateningly at BonBon.

"Take one step closer to us and I'll do something!" Chica shouted, though even her voice was brittle.

BonBon's arms spread out threateningly as he took a stomping, daring step forward. Bonnie finally regained motion in his limbs and darted to his feet. BonBon made to lunge for him, but he rapidly ducked out of the way and to his friends' side.

A loud clang suddenly sounded in the hallway behind them. BonBon's eyes were wide and manic as he approached with more slow but intent-filled steps.

"YAAAAAH!"

Bonnie jumped and his head swung around at the sound. BonBon had stopped in his tracks as well.

It was Freddy. He marched up to the blue rabbit and just towered over him for a bit, a disapproving look on his face. Then he pushed BonBon to the ground sideways.

It took a bit before BonBon even started flailing his limbs in attempt to get up. Freddy returned to the Fazband as such happened.

Sweet relief to see the ringmaster of the pizzeria filled Bonnie's entire being. "Yaargh, impeccable timing as always, Fazbeard!" Foxy exclaimed.

Freddy glared at BonBon once more before chuckling. "Thank you, Foxy."

"Yeah, that was so cool! You just came flying in. He froze in his tracks!"

"Now, Chica, it can't've been that cool," Freddy responded, though he still looked absolutely mollified.

Bonnie's plastic eyes wandered towards BonBon, whose flailing was still desperate like before. He looked absolutely infuriated. A mental picture of BonBon strangling him, his grip on his neck unbreakable, flashed past his eyes. "Let's get out of here," Bonnie shortly said, his voice quiet.

"Agreed." Freddy put an arm around Bonnie's back and began walking. Bonnie followed with him, and the other animatronics followed suit.

Bonnie saw Chicka just laying down about ten feet down the East hall, resigned to her fate. Chica snickered as they past and jeered, "Hey, freak, haven't I told you that you have a lovely pair of panties lately?"

Chicka's eyes narrowed with distaste. Bonnie wondered whether they were always all black, with white pupils.

The animatronics didn't stop moving until they were all the way down in the restroom, and luckily, no more animatronic encounters filled that time. "What have the animatronics done so far?" Freddy whispered as they got there, crouched down under the sink.

"Chicka jumped Bonnie here from behind but I stopped her," Chica supplied quickly. "I mean, I stopped _it_."

"Th' fox lass jumped out upside-down and hissed at us. An' then BonBon… the scurvy dog grabbed me matey Bonnie like he was about to delimb him!"

Neither Foxy nor Chica kept their voices down, so Bonnie hissed a long "shh" at them. "H-He said that he wouldn't hurt me," he added, his voice exemplar in volume, "but he wanted to ask questions. And he called me names too-"

Freddy's ears twitched with particular interest. "Questions? What kinds of questions?"

"Questions about our act," Bonnie replied. "What songs we play, like Meet the Fazband and Red Fox Shanty, mostly." A sudden pang hit Bonnie. _I miss those songs…_

"Very, very strange… I can't imagine why he'd ask. These animatronics are definitely after us, I can tell you that much."

"How were you standing still and not getting pursued?" Bonnie asked.

"I was in the vent system," Freddy responded as if it were irrelevant. "The vents on this side of the building, I've observed, are big enough for me to crawl through them. The other side's vents are too small. But that's just strange." He shook his head. "Anyhow, I've determined that these animatronics are connected to the wireless. They can see the cameras too, but probably haven't figured it out yet. I've also deduced that the fox at least can be detected: there is a slight distortion on the camera lens where she is. The others aren't detectable, as far as I can tell."

Bonnie quickly checked his own camera. It took a bit of seeing, but indeed, he did see the ever-so-slight spot of white near the dining area. "Understood."

"I regret to inform you that I didn't actually figure out anything aside from that tidbit. For that I apologize." Freddy removed his black hat respectfully before replacing it in between his ears.

"That's actually pretty neat," Chica replied, grinning encouragingly. "It removes the threat of two of the animatronics. The thing, of course, because of me."

Freddy adjusted his black bowtie as he continued. "I wouldn't say the threat is _removed, _so much as different. Er, we likewise know a bit about the animatronics themselves. My counterpart has a fondness for foul language, and this BonBon has a few habits of his own."

"Mmm-hmm," Bonnie agreed lamely. Thinking of the rabbit brought shivers to him. Freddie was his official second worst fear, to that BonBon.

"Righto," Chica agreed, very focused all of a sudden.

"All we need to do is come to _understand _these animatronics, through and through, to keep away from them. I personally wish that we could practice diplomacy here, but I don't believe anyone _wants _that…"

"Being fair, th' scurvy fox did a number on ya," Foxy grumbled, not at all looking excited to try befriending the animatronics again.

Bonnie mumbled half to himself, "Told ya so."

Freddy cleared his throat. "I insist that you take a defensive role, not an offensive one." His eyes rested on Chica, who had a determined sort of neutrality on her face. "It will give us less righteousness to be offensive. We also need to remain as calm as possible… These animatronics are dangerous."

Well, that was an obvious statement if Bonnie had ever heard one.


	6. Listen Closely

**Hazardous**

The south wing is a rarely trodden section of the Pizzeria for the animatronics. But one journey there starts the chase of a lifetime for Bonnie and the rest of the Fazbear animatronics…

**Chapter Six **Things continue to escalate for the animatronics at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Sounds beyond animatronic joints hold meaning.

⁂⁂⁂

_Chapter Six: Listen Closely_

⁂⁂⁂

Bonnie's eyes had a bit of trouble blinking the first moments that he awoke from his eighteen-hour slumber. His position wasn't totally new, but it WAS going to take getting used to. He was not standing on stage at the right of Freddy. He was sitting, slumped over, in a freaky room that he had hardly ever been in – the parts and services room.

Bonnie checked his camera and spied the trusty white blur, located quite distantly across the building, beyond the party rooms and maze room. He also put his ears up and, as he did so, he heard the sound of an animatronic walking.

Quickly he looked around for Freddy. His hat had somehow been knocked off, and he was laying a short way next to Bonnie. His jaw was momentarily slack as he sat up, replacing his hat upon his head. While adjusting his bowtie, he spoke lowly. "Alright, group, we need to stay alert. Today it'll be Foxy and I, Chica and Bonnie. Stay close, don't be offensive, and don't speak unless absolutely necessary. I get the feeling that it will be a hard night."

_As if last night wasn't hard. _Bonnie glanced down at his stomach, taking stock of the new rip, about three inches long, running down his light purple material. Freddie had gotten him good, that was for sure…

Chica had a markedly slow wing as a result of an attack from Foxette (upside-down, it should be added). At the joint it seemed to be lagging a bit, as if it desperately needed oil, though a quick diagnostic from Freddy had proven that it wasn't an issue of lubricant.

Fear for the future already got Bonnie. The new animatronics were already damaging them pretty well, with the tear and Chica's arm. But how long could the animatronics run like that without a mundane issue, like oil or such, shutting off on them? What would happen then?

"Alright, Bon," Chica said, rubbing her head and climbing to her feet. Bonnie followed suit, as did Foxy, with Freddy's aid.

"Try checking your camera, Cheeks," Bonnie suggested quickly. "Blink and then look at that cranny between your eye and your suit…"

Chica gave Bonnie a reproachful look but indeed checked. She nodded briefly, indicating that she'd seen the cameras, with all four of them cramped up in the room.

"We best be gettin' going," Foxy said, giving all three of his mateys a sad look. "Aye… I'll be seein' you at sunrise, I reckon."

"As long as we're alert, we'll be fine. Keep your eyes open and your servos from locking up. Let's meet in… say…" He leaned closer and whispered to Bonnie, "the maze room at twelve thirty-three."

Bonnie wordlessly nodded. Foxy likewise heard, as did Chica, who looked determined. "Count on it," she said.

Freddy nodded curtly and got on his way, Foxy following. The dull and metallic footsteps in conjunction left down the main hallway, heading towards the party rooms.

"Alright, where to first?" Bonnie muttered to Chica.

"The restroom?"

_Of course. Chica always was a bathroom kind of bird. _It was the same way that Bonnie was a proper sort of bunny, and he understood."Let's… stay here for a little while. Maybe they'll pass over us so we can head back to the north wing."

A fleeting, morbid thought occurred to Bonnie as he and Chica held themselves still.

When would he get to organize the backstage area again? _Would_ he ever? What about the others? Would Freddy be able to read, Foxy be able to spin tales of his adventures, Chica be able to bake and eat her beloved pizza, or marvel at the way toilets flushed again? Would the Fazfriends, as they were called, ruin all of that? Very morbid thoughts indeed…

His red eyes slid over to Chica, who just looked righteously indomitable. The bird's mind was an enigma right then, for the saddened Bonnie. But he could only imagine Chica's reaction if they never got to live peacefully again.

One sound of animatronic joints was headed in the general direction of the Parts/Services room in which Chica and Bonnie were hiding. Another two of them were headed to the North wing. Foxette's blip was in Kid's Cove, her starting point.

The steps of the animatronic came to a halt right outside of the door as it creaked open outwards. Bonnie, who had been lucky enough to prepare for the possibility, readied himself for a jump.

Freddie was standing there, his face livid as usual. "Well, well, well!" he boomed. "The little wires are in here!"

With agility and strength from practice, he sleekly threw a box that was heavy with menus at them. Bonnie ducked immediately and dodged it effectively.

However, the box was aimed more toward Chica, whose face it hit. The yellow bird fell with a short scream. "Chica!" Bonnie exclaimed, picking up the menu box and meaning to throw it at Freddie. The bear, however, was too close for him to do anything at that moment, as he was hovering right next to Bonnie with a snarl on his face.

Bonnie screamed shortly and knocked Freddie to the ground, dragging Chica up to her feet in the fraction of time that it took Freddie to climb back to his feet and grip Bonnie hard around his forearm. Another cold paw reached for his ear, which he was shaking roughly in attempt to yank it off.

Bonnie was positive that his whole arm would have come off if Chica hadn't punched Freddie in the face and run away. The bear roared with rage, and out of pure fear, Bonnie ran off after her.

It was only too expected for Freddie to chase after them. That'd become the norm by the end of the third night.

That was the seventh night.

"GET OVER HERE, FILTH!" Freddie commanded in his boom of a voice. His running posture was somewhat lumber-like, with his heavy movements. "I'LL SHRED YOU APART!"

The main room with the dining hall and the show stage became the backdrop as Freddie continued to dash them. Bonnie jumped up as they reached the showstage, reaching a large air vent that could take both animatronics. The old side had large vents, after all.

Bonnie took a moment to get his flailing feet into the vent, and a few times Freddie tried to grip him with a shout, but Chica stopped him. Chica jumped hurriedly in behind them, squirming more quickly and making to kick Freddie in the face. "Rotting pizza slices!"

Crawling as quickly through the large vents as he could with Chica on his tail, Bonnie could finally relax a little bit later. Freddie hated going in the vents. Foxy had made the genius suggestion that it was because he liked seeing their guts fly, and even if it wasn't true, Bonnie was sure it was on some level.

"Bonnie, are you okay?" Chica asked.

Bonnie's ears lifted themselves up as much as they could to pick up any sounds. Freddie was stomping his little feet outside of the vent, though not much else sound could be heard. The pair was alone in the vents. "Yeah," he replied. "We're alone in here."

Chica allowed a soft sigh to escape her beak. "Good. If we're lucky, they won't find us."

Bonnie sat himself just a bit more upward. The large vent allowed him enough space to prop himself up moderately on his elbows, his ears just grazing the top of the vent.

The rabbit checked the cameras and spied Freddy and Foxy in the short hall between the third party room and the maze room. Foxette was moving, quickly, into the Game Room, her white dot already having moved quite a bit. She definitely wasn't a threat where she was, though.

It didn't take a very long time at all for Freddie to give up and storm away, grumbling curses under his breath.

"Now what?" Bonnie asked, looking back at his friend and frowning.

"Let's bother the freak," Chica replied, an evil grin crossing her beak.

"We need to stay defensive," Bonnie reminded the chicken animatronic. Bonnie strongly suspected that, in spite of Freddy's words, she'd made the suggestion on purpose.

"Aww, just once?" Chica frowned and put on puppy-dog purple eyes. Bonnie rolled his eyes and scooted himself a little bit forward in the vent, reaching a crossroads of some sort. "Come on, Bonnie, he'll never know!"

"In fact, Freddy _will _know."

"How?"

"Because he's Freddy. Alright, what about we go this way instead?" He motioned in the left direction that the air vent went. "It'll be better we leave a way different than the one we came. Freddie might be waiting out there somewhere."

Chica sighed. "Alright, fine," she replied.

The vents were dark, so Bonnie ever-so-often flashed his eye lights to make sure that a silent lurker wouldn't penetrate their time in there. Luckily no such thing occurred, though Bonnie, keeping an eye on Freddy and Foxy, could determine that their other friends had at least an encounter or two, having darted quickly around instead of maintaining subtlety.

Bonnie stopped immediately at the sight of some light at the end of the vent. Chica's face bumped into his raised hindquarters.

"There's light this way," Chica exclaimed, seeing the cause of Bonnie's stop. Through narrow slits in the metallic walls, he could see a bit of white light shining through, illuminating the area right in front of it. Bonnie recognized it, after a moment, as an air vent. Upon crawling closer and looking out between the little holes, he realized just what lay beyond it.

"It leads outside!"

Chica's beak simply fell open.

Bonnie peered between the holes in the vent and spied a long, gray expanse of hard material, and another building across the street. Around it was green stuff, grass, long and upon zooming in on his eye structure, it looked very spongy.

A whirring metal sound suddenly echoed all around Bonnie. His ears struggled to take in the sudden massive amount of audio, so he rolled them down to muffle it somewhat.

"Bonnie! We aren't alone!"

Bonnie's eyes, which had drifted shut, opened immediately. He turned his hear around and spied a scowling, one-eyed Foxette down the vent.

The smallest animatronic rapidly crawled through the vent, apparently at ease. Something yanked Bonnie.

It was Chica. "Move it, ya big lug!" she exclaimed, crawling as quickly as she could through the vent to the right of their current location. Bonnie froze up, fully aware that he was too slow to get away from the agile fox.

She latched onto his head, making an immediate grab for his ear. The first thing that occurred to Bonnie wasn't the lack of autonomous control of his ear, or the fact that she was on him, though. It was the deafening sound of metal and air whirring filled his ears. The sound dropped to someone speaking, though it was garbled and impossible to understand.

A huge weight flew right over Bonnie, knocking the fox off. Something pulled Bonnie away. Somwhere it registered that Chica was it.

Both of them crashed out, knocking some things over. Bonnie was left to watch Chica as she slammed a broken-off vent into place, holding it with all of her might as Foxette slammed against it. The whirring sounds were coming off of her in billowing amounts as she shoved against it. "Let me in!" she screeched. Her face was being pushed into it.

Chica kept one wing in the center of the vent and smirked, her purple eyes light as she flicked her remaining eye. "You'll have to make us," she replied.

Bonnie marveled at both Chica's courage and her stupidity at saying that in those circumstances.

"I'll get you two yet!" Foxette shouted after struggling for several minutes. The pink fox retreated slowly, slinking, into the vent.

After a few more moments of silence, Chica shortly but still moderately smugly said, "Get up, Bonnie."

The red-eyed animatronic climbed to his paws and blinked at Chica once he was. "Thanks…"

"No problem, Bonny," she replied brightly. She removed her hand from the grate and added, "Let's get moving, she'll be back soon."

"Yeah."

The yellow bird took the lead. Bonnie kept his ears sharply up, not picking up any imminently close animatronic sounds.

The question still begged, though.

_What was that sound?_

⁂⁂⁂

The time was twelve twenty-five when Bonnie and Chica found themselves in the maze room, ducking in a kiddie ball bit and keeping their systems quiet as BonBon passed over, wondering aloud where they'd gone. He had flown in out of nowhere, coming from a place between two wells, by all evidence. It'd been a lucky thing indeed that they'd hid out.

After BonBon left the room, shutting the door behind him, and his steps disappeared into the third party room, Chica emerged immediately from the pit, spluttering and coughing. "Sheesh, these balls can't have been cleaned in _years,_" she complained, shaking out her feathers and giving Bonnie a glare.

It wasn't directed at him, so Bonnie wasn't intimidated into silence. "Sorry, we had to hide from that guy," he breathed. He glanced around quickly, and then checked his camera. Foxette's disturbance came from one of the party rooms down the hall; the large white dot signified such. Freddy and Foxy were slowly moving about on the other side of the building. Judging by the fact that they weren't stopped by what should have been a wall, they were crawling about in the vents on the other side of the building. Perhaps Chicka was on their trail.

Alright. BonBon had just passed over, Foxette was in the party rooms, Chicka was pursuing Freddy…

Where was Freddie?

Bonnie didn't know, but he sure as heck didn't want to be spied. "Chica, we should really duck back into these balls," he hissed urgently, lowering himself back into the surprisingly deep ball pit. When he hit the bottom, the entire structure shook.

"They're filthy," Chica grumbled, though she ceased to make more angry chicken noises when she ducked down.

Bonnie simply stared at the time on his built-in clock while it ticked upwards. 12:26, 12:27. Any moment now, and they'd be in the right place. Foxy and Freddy would appear, and perhaps Freddy could explain that whirring noise that Foxette had.

All of a sudden, a high, melodic sound cut through the air, causing Bonnie to stop immediately. Before he knew it, more and more sounds poured in, until it was an entire melody of song. The notes, as Bonnie realized they were, reached his ears and soothed them, it felt like. The sudden appearance of the slow but cheerful song unnerved Bonnie too much for him to be soothed by the music, however.

Chica gave him a crazy look as if demanding what was going on. Bonnie could only look confused in response.

The sound continued without faltering for another minute after that, but then it just suddenly stopped. The eerie silence from that point on was totally unimpeded, except by animatronic limbs from the other side of the building.

At 12:35 sharp, Freddy trooped in, slowly and sneakily, his massive paws behind his back. Foxy preceded him.

Though the red animatronic smiled widely, nobody said a word until Freddy had shut the door and sat himself in front of it to keep it from flying open. Behind his back, before seating himself, he gave Foxy something that held under there.

Chica had burst out of the ball pit, the plastic spheres rolling off of her, by the time that Bonnie's ears got out. "Woo, about time," she replied, relief evident in her voice.

Bonnie hissed a rapid _shh _to her, but knew better than to expect results. Foxy chuckled and said, "Sorry we be late, lass. Had ta get rid of the Chica scoundrel so we wouldn't be followed."

The rabbit sat up and almost instantaneously asked, "Do you know why Foxette makes those sounds?"

"The metallic ones? I'm afraid not," Freddy replied regretfully. "The working theory is that she's causing a disturbance in the wireless connection, and that it causes the dot on the camera, though I can't tell… I have figured out one thing, though."

Foxy grinned and exposed the thing he'd been carrying behind his back. Its big blue eyes slid from Bonnie to Chica, as if questioning what was going on. It had a propeller hat that just slightly rotated at the top.

With a hint of pride in his voice, Foxy announced, "This be my new first mate."


	7. Balloons!

**Hazardous**

The south wing is a rarely trodden section of the Pizzeria for the animatronics. But one journey there starts the chase of a lifetime for Bonnie and the rest of the Fazbear animatronics…

**Chapter Seven **Foxy likes a new animatronic who has happened across the group, but Bonnie has his suspicions.

⁂⁂⁂

Chapter Seven: Balloons!

⁂⁂⁂

Bonnie remained frozen in place for a long moment, allowing the appearance of the… the _thing _before him scan into his memory. It had a pink nose, a propeller hat in red and blue stripes, and huge blue eyes that wandered in his head, wide at both him and Chica. A red and goldenrod balloon was gripped in his hand.

The thing was clearly designed to be humanoid.

"First mate…?" Bonnie eventually echoed, the words finally finding meaning.

Foxy nodded and patted the thing's head proudly. "Yep! His name's supposedly Norman, but I reckon he don't like that name. I call 'im BB."

The little humanoid thing promptly chirped, "Hi!" in response.

"What are… What the…?" Bonnie gave the child thing, BB, a very skeptical and odd look. Its huge eyes connected with his.

"He's a child. He's plastic, but he's still a child." Freddy nodded approvingly to himself after he finished saying that.

"'Course! And now he's a pirate!" Foxy beamed at his new friend. BB laughed. "Great first mate he is, too!"

"H-How do you figure?"

"I just met him, but he's still doing great!"

BB hugged Foxy in response. "I love you, Foxy!" he adoringly exclaimed.

Bonnie didn't know about the kid, to be brutally honest with himself. His facial expression never changed, and his cheeks were rosy, not unlike the Fazfriends. He could have been holding up a ruse, keeping Foxy distracted before he could rip him apart, like the new animatronics so clearly wanted to do.

Hesitance still colored the rabbit, though. He could just be being paranoid. Freddy himself had said that BB was a child. If Freddy was allowing it, then what could the worst that would happen?

"Anyway, I figured out a difference in the animatronic steps, however slight, so we know who we're dealing with. Freddie has his heavier steps, and Chicka has lighter steps. Foxette has the metallic ones."

The information wasn't vastly useful, considering the fact that the animatronic joints were way more obtrusive than the steps, and the steps were rarely heard at all unless the animatronic was right upon them and could be seen. Perhaps Freddy had different ideas on the matter.

"Chicka's animatronic joints are also a bit lighter, less friction-filled. That aside, there isn't much else to report as far as information goes."

Vaguely more useful, but still not pertinent, Bonnie noted. "Alright."

"Alright. Because our information's been exchanged… let's switch up these teams a bit!" Freddy got to his feet. Bonnie sincerely hoped that this meant that he'd get to travel with Freddy for a little while.

The universe didn't like the long-eared animatronic, though. That much should have been obvious. "I was thinking of sending Bonnie and Foxy off together, and for Chica to come with me. See, I was thinking of trying something in the kitchen, and-"

"Count me in, Fredbear," Chica confidently interrupted.

Foxy saluted smartly. "Aye, Freddy. I guess BB here will get to meet ol' Uncle Bonnie, huh?"

_Oh, universe, _Bonnie inwardly bemoaned.

Bonnie had already drawn the conclusion long ago that Foxy was a bit of a chatterbox. He couldn't blame the guy; he understood that some people and animatronics just loved to talk. It'd never been a problem before the entire Fazfriend business.

Foxy constantly questioned the time, the location of Foxette, or other trivial matters, and Bonnie couldn't get him to stop. With BB there, it was worse.

_MUCH _worse.

"Mister Bonnie, why don't you have a tail?" BB (Balloon Boy, Bonnie assumed) questioned, while they were in the East Hall and quickly approaching the Office.

It had been a long hour since Freddy and Chica had gone off on their secret business. At one point, forty-five minutes ago, there'd been an explosion in the kitchen. Bonnie, peering down the vents closest to the kitchen, tensed up when all of the Fazfriends minus Chicka had rushed in. Freddy and Chica had escaped, as indicated by the fact that they were moving around the South Wing, though how, Bonnie didn't know. Before he could see, Chicka had jumped Foxy and they had their own issue to deal with.

But anyway, where was he…?

Oh yeah. Balloon Boy.

"It doesn't matter," he tartly replied. They were coming up to the spot where posters once held the charming face of Freddy, along with fewer of he, Bonnie, and Chica. A few Foxy posters even remained! However, all evidence of the old animatronics were absent, under the staring eyes of BonBon, and most markedly the rashy face of Freddie.

"Ya know, I've always wondered that myself, Bonnie," Foxy remarked. "I mean, I have a tail and Cheeks has a tail, but you and Freddy… nope."

Bonnie's ear tip just barely twitched with annoyance.

"It must have been a design choice," he muttered through gritted teeth. It was the same reason he had cone-shaped teeth and no buck ones like he was told rabbits normally had.

BB tugged on his costume's material on his leg, just below his knee. He'd been trooping between Bonnie and Foxy, his movements reminiscent of a little nutcracker or a soldier. "That's odd, Mister Bunny."

"Maybe."

Bonnie checked the time and cameras. It was 2:45, and the others were, ironically, coming along the West hall at almost the same pace. Foxette's dot had become more of a blur on the camera, a disturbance, rather than a dot.

"Do you ever feel lost without big teeth and a tail?" BB further pried.

"No," he muttered.

The hall corner, which had the usual mishmash of news articles and other things with very small text. Bonnie might have read everything, but a short scream sounded from the nearby office, and the door slammed shut. A red light on the outside, just over the door, reinforced it.

Bonnie had frozen up for a fraction of a second, his servos going like crazy in his ear. What the heck was that?

"Who was that?" BB questioned naively, a huge grin still on his face.

The purple rabbit recovered from his shock and peered into the office window. Next to him, Foxy lifted up BB and the two of them approached at Bonnie's right.

An endoskeleton, shaking madly, was staring at the window with panicked brown eyes.

"Who's that?" BB inquired loudly.

"A silly rule-breaker," Foxy growled in response. "When will these guys learn that they need to stay _in _a suit?"

"Do we _really _have to deal with it tonight?" Bonnie cut across, unusually short. He checked the cameras and determined that Freddy and Chica had made a detour backstage, though Foxette was still moving through that hall and was on her way to the East hall. "Foxette is coming!"

The pink animatronic's whirr was by then very audible. A sudden idea occurred to Bonnie as he yanked Foxy, whose grip was firm on BB, to the side furthest from the door, beyond the white light that hung over the door.

The metal door flew open as Foxette, with a loud "scree," threw herself down the hallway. Bonnie immediately yanked Foxy into the Office, shutting the door on the wall button with an odd metallic sound.

Foxette scraped against the door in a mad quest to get through the metal. Despite their extreme thickness (they were industrial-grade, he believed) the sounds of the pink canid could be heard outside, screaming and growling.

Foxy enthusiastically exclaimed, "Wow, nice go, Bonnie!"

The purple rabbit anxiously eyed the door, but changed his field of vision to the endo, who was giving him a wide-eyed stare. It smelled vaguely of something stinky that had a name that just evaded Bonnie at that second. "Why do you all enjoy breaking rules so much?" he asked, delivering an annoyed stare to the endoskeleton. Maybe it seemed a bit harsh, but if you were the rabbit, who had to spend many nights tracking down and resuiting endoskeletons, who were often very persistent, it made perfect sense to be a bit irritable.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-"

Bonnie lifted him over his head.

"What are you doing?" BB asked brightly.

The purple rabbit ignored the irritating animatronic as he slung the endoskeleton over his shoulder and ran.

It was about the only familiar thing that Bonnie had done that night; that whole week, as a matter of face. Running with the endo gripped in his paws, to the back room. Really, it had always been a fun thing, dashing, the only apparent sound his rapidly thumping feet as he bashed open the door…

Freddy was quite surprised when he barged in. Chica made a wild exclamation.

Bonnie rapidly bashed the endo, who was by then making loud, scream-like noises, repeatedly into a certain spare suit, a green version of Chica. It gave him pleasure and a sense of nostalgia to be doing something as normal as resuiting an endo, as well as a slight manic _joy _he'd never felt before. Distance made the heart yearn stronger, he understood.

By the time he was done, red, thick liquid was around them. Bonnie had always wondered why they made the endoskeletons to emit that liquid.

Then he wondered how long the endo had been in the office, and suddenly felt very flustered.

His eyes went upwards, to Freddy, and his eyes widened at what he saw. Rips were along his elbow joints. One of them even had a wire poking out.

"What happened to _you?!_" Bonnie uncharacteristically exclaimed, his eyes wide.

Freddy looked down at himself with surprise, then smiled. Two of his back teeth were gone. "Oh, well, let's just say that the Fazfriends came on… very strongly."

Chica looked very much unscathed next to Freddy, though. She had a ruffled look and one little rip on her arm had grown, but otherwise. However, nothing else was out of place. "Yep," she said in monotone.

"What did you even _do?_" Bonnie urgently whispered, suddenly hearing the whirring of metal that proved that Foxette was on her way. "It sounded like you blew up an oven or someth-"

BB suddenly laughed.

Bonnie gave the humanoid animatronic a stout glare before returning to his pertinent question. "What did you even _do-_"

Another interruption occurred, but this time, not in the form of a sound from BB. smothering sound was made, as if someone was about to say something but was abruptly stopped. Bonnie's ears fell, his eyes wide with horror, as the sight of a very repulsed and repulsive BonBon appeared. His face was alit with rage, pure rage.

When he spoke, his voice was a low, throaty hiss.

"You… _barbarians…_"

The sky blue-colored rabbit gazed around at all of the Fazband members, to BB, and then to the puddle of something. All the while, his eyes were pinpoints and heavy, automated breathing came from his crushed-in mouth. "You… _dare…_"

Moments of tense silence ensued. Bonnie thought he could just fall right over from fear.

Freddy took a step forward, his paws out in a placating gesture. His feed caused ripples in the red liquid, and a bit of it to fly up. He hesitated for what felt like an eternity. The blue bunny continued his heaving breathing. "I want to be your friend."

"GROOOAH!"

BonBon leapt at Freddy. The brown bear tumbled backwards, and Chica jumped at BonBon, who had started socking the brown bear's jaw. Foxy threw himself forward, his hook diving into BonBon's shoulder, and then into his mouth. Chica was thrashing out.

The green suit the endo had been stuffed into fell over in the struggle.

BonBon fell onto Freddy, getting the red liquid on his surface. He let out a shrill scream and got up, practically throwing Chica into a shelf of parts and knocking Foxy to the ground, his hook pulling the blue animatronic's jaw out of place.

The clownish animatronic stared in horror at his arms, which were then caked in the red substance. In hardly a whisper, he got out, "You… disgusting…"

Then he ran away, as if utterly ashamed.

Bonnie felt relieved for the first moment after BonBon left, but then he was hit with a huge mug of another emotion. _Oh, you're so stupid, Bonnie… not even helping your family…_

He reached for Chica's wing and grabbed her hand, lifting her to her feet. The mask of a yellow version of Freddy was on her face until she threw it off at the shelf. Another ten metal parts smashed to the ground, including a deactivated endoskeleton.

Freddy began climbing to his feet, but Bonnie hurriedly grabbed his paw and granted him assistance. His ear twitched. He stared at the door through which BonBon ran out.

He glanced between his back, which was saturated in the substance, and then his blue gaze met Bonnie and Chica. "W-What just happened?"

The note of pain in the bear's voice jarred the purple rabbit. He hardly ever sounded that let-down... Pity for the ringleader of the Fazbear Company filled Bonnie. The poor guy just wanted to befriend those Fazfriends… Those _fiends…_

The whole issue would be fixed if the Fazfriends just _weren't _murderous.

But then, that was like asking for an unlovable Foxy, or an unintelligent Freddy.


End file.
